


The Stars Aligned

by HomoNerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: A dumb little follow up about Sam masturbating post-doctors visit.
Kudos: 38





	The Stars Aligned

It was a rare and beautiful thing for Sam to be able to sleep in. He let out a comfortable stretch as he sat up in bed noticing the time time was already 10 PM. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust it the sunlight bleeding in to the room. In the silence he noticed a complete lack of noise coming from the rest of the house. Silence was even more rare than being able to sleep in. Usually by know his mom would be doing chores in the kitchen and Vincent would be playing with toys in the living room. He remembered that his dad was taking Vince down to the lake all day for a fishing trip and his mom was going in to the city with Caroline to do some shopping. The stars had some how aligned in Sam’s favor and presented him with a golden opportunity to relive himself of the tent between his legs. During these hot summer days Sam slept just in his underwear, light blue briefs that came in a pack of 3 identical pairs. Even with the lack of clothing Sam would sometimes wake up sweating in the middle of the night cause his dad likes to save money on the AC bill. Sam realized he hadn’t had a moment alone since his rather intimate encounter at the doctors office last week. Thinking about the incident only added to the stiffness of his morning wood and Sam began to gently caress his nipples as he played various fantasies in his head. He pictured Harvey pleasuring himself to the thought of him after his appointment and then a new fantasy of Shane groping him in the back room of the saloon took over. After only a minute or so of teasing Sam opened his eyes to see that a rather large wet spot had formed at the peak in his briefs. Sam’s hands moved down his torso to free his strained erection from the blue constraints. His cock popped up in the air and a drip of precum flicked on to his stomach. He began with slow, long strokes up and down his shaft, but he trembled at the feeling, already approaching a quick orgasm. He really had been pent up for quite a while so it was fair that he wouldn’t last long at all. Sam wanted to try something before he finished though. He adjusted his position so that he was leaning on his upper back and head while bending his legs over towards his face, leaving his cock pointed down to his face and his ass spread open in the air. He rubbed his pink head to spread his wetness on a finger that then moved to his hole. With one hand playing with his ass and the other beginning to stroke his cock rapidly, Sam’s vision began to black out. The finger in his ass pressed in a little further and when it hit a certain spot Sam let out an involuntary weeping moan. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and the pressure in his loins reached its peak when it shot a hot load right on his own face. A few smaller shots dropped down as his cock throbbed and twitched in the air. Yoba, Sam loved to have some alone time now and again.


End file.
